


Matchmakers

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is so done with her brother and his for now ex-boyfriend who are, if anyone asked for her opinion, both the biggest morons walking the surface of Earth. And if they could keep her out of their break-up she would be very thankful. Or, they could just make up again, that would be nice, too, because she's sick and tired of watching Charles mope all day long. In her desperation about the whole situation, she even tells her boss Logan about this, who promptly comes up with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> For my Daddy [Grimmsche](grimmsche.tumblr.com) who had the idea of Logan locking Erik and Charles up in a room in the first place. I just added Raven into it and wrote the thing.

After her shift had ended, Raven returned to the bar from the backroom. But instead of leaving, she slumped down onto one of the bar stools and threw her cell on the counter to pass it over to Logan. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the text message it so brightly displayed.

“I'm so through with them,” she sighed. There was a lot of exasperation in her voice. “Through with both of them.” She burrowed her head between her arms resting on the counter. Logan wasn't sure what to do about this. He wasn't used to crying women he hadn't made cry or at least angry.

He lifted the cell up and read the message again. “Your brother's ex?” he ventured after a while. It wasn't that hard to guess. Most of the times Raven was complaining, it was either her brother, or his boyfriend, or both. But from the text he could tell they must have broke up.

“Who else?” Raven sighed. “Can't they leave me out of this? I'm sick and tired of all this break-up bullshit they're giving me. Enduring Charles all the time when I'm at home is bad enough, that I can handle, but coupled with Erik texting me everything he should simply go and tell Charles?” A frustrated growl escaped her throat.

Logan grinned. He had just noticed a tiny little detail about this text. “Your brother's ex really has a magenta turtleneck?” he barked. “And he wore it? I mean, outside, where everyone could see it?” He put the cell back down on the counter, his hand shaking from suppressed laughter.

“Owned. I suppose Charles really has it,” Raven sighed. “Or at least if it is what I think it is.” She groaned again. “Why can't they sort out things between the two of them? How old are they supposed to be, anyway? Kindergarteners and I'm their mother? I don't think so.”

“Tell him he should come and get it himself,” Logan advised, still grinning. “If he wants it back he should come and get it. If he doesn't want to, tell him to go fuck your brother or himself, your decision.”

“You know,” Raven sighed. “The worst part of it is that their break-up is just so ridiculous. Those two assholes were practically made for each other and now they say, no, I don't want to live with this guy anymore, so let's never say good-bye? I wish they'd just get over it now and get back together again so they can annoy me by being detestably cheesy and repulsively in love with each other.”

Logan gave her a long and considering look. “You know, I might have a plan for that,” he said thoughtfully after a while. “With our combined forces, I'd be damned if we couldn't force them back together. We just need to get Erik into your apartment. So go tell him to fetch that fucking _magenta_ turtleneck himself.”

“A plan? You?” Raven asked sceptically, but nonetheless took up her phone again and started to compose a message for Erik. “When should I tell him to come? Tomorrow afternoon? We're both free then, if I remember the shift schedule correctly.”

Logan nodded. “Tomorrow afternoon is fine,” he said. “My plan doesn't need much preparation.”

Raven looked at him and smiled. “Thanks,” she said. “I just hope your plan will work out. My sanity might be on the line, and I'm really attached to it.”

“Don't you worry, missy,” Logan grinned. “My plans are always foolproof.”

Raven laughed. “Oh, right, I didn't worry about that. I rather worry that they're not geniusproof.”

“Wait and see, girl, just wait and see.”

–

–

It was five past two in the afternoon, when Erik stood in front of Charles' and Raven's apartment and knocked. He still wasn't too sure what she meant with the threat in her text so he had decided it would be safer to postpone his lunch break until two and not to ring the bell but knock. Besides, he really didn't want to get his naked ex thrown at himself.

He was surprised that it was Charles who opened the door for him. For a moment, all he could do was blink. He had expected Raven. He had thought Charles wouldn't even be here. He had no idea what to say to Charles. What was one supposed to say in this kind of situation again?

“Er... hi?” he ventured after a while.

Charles merely looked at him with an impressively blank expression. “Hi yourself,” he said, his usual accent slightly less English than it had been in Erik's memory. “How can I help you?”

Erik ran a hand though his hair. This was so hard it wasn't even funny anymore. He was good at being in love with Charles, he was good at being angry. But being neutral and, worse, being neutral at Charles, were the hardest tasks he'd ever faced until now. “Er... I... there's this thing I forgot here,” Erik mumbled. How was it that he couldn't even figure out what to say with this distracting ache in his chest that formed whenever he thought about Charles. “Raven said I should come by and pick it up?” Erik finally got out, feeling like the biggest idiot there ever was.

To his relief, Charles stepped aside and held the door open for him. “Then come on in,” he said, pressing his lips together as if not to smile. Erik knew he had loved that expression and it still didn't fail to do funny things with the lump in his chest. “But we have a visitor, so you might want to behave and leave right away. What was it Raven said you should be pick up again?”

Erik cleared his throat as he stepped into the familiar hallway that led into the all too familiar apartment. The lump had suddenly given birth to some offspring that was now blocking his throat at the mention of a visitor. Had Charles already moved on? After merely a month of break-up? “The turtleneck you stole from me, remember?” Erik forced out as he stepped into the living room.

There was a feline man sitting on the couch and looking at him in a way that could only described as hostile. Something about him felt odd to his metal senses but it took him a moment or two to figure out that what he felt was that man's skeleton. All his bones were covered with some sort of metal Erik had never felt before. He filed it away under “Useful if I have to fight him” before he returned his attention to Charles who had by now stepped around him and made his way over to the couch. Erik couldn't help reach out for the man with his powers and clench his teeth as Charles sat down _right next to him_ —oh god, he was practically an inch away from sitting in the guy's lap and Erik so couldn't handle this if it would happen.

“Erik!” Charles chided, glaring at him with an almost murderous expression Erik hadn't even thought him capable of. Immediately, Erik released his grip on the guy's bones, but he still was ready to fling him across the room should he make as much as one wrong move. “The damn thing is in my room, next to the bed on the floor. Get it and then get the hell out of here,” Charles commanded.

Erik complied without even thinking about it. Charles might have helped him with a psychic nudge in that direction but for once he didn't care about it. He just wanted to get out here as fast as possible. Damn that turtleneck that should have given him an excuse to talk to Charles one more time. For all he cared, Charles could keep it, that bastard who moved on far quicker as he should in Erik's much valued opinion.

He still hurried into Charles' bedroom, his feet knowing the way without any help of his brain on that matter and then right over to the bed. The turtleneck wasn't on the floor as Charles had said but neatly folded on top of the bed. Just as Erik wondered about that for a moment, he heard the door shut behind him and then the key was turned in the lock that shut with a somewhat final click. Erik felt with horror that the key was removed and thrown away, somewhere in the direction of the living room.

“What the fuck?!” Erik yelled. “Let me out!” It took him only two long, angry strides from the bed to reach the door and bang his fists against it. “Let me out or I'll rip that lock out of the door and the wall!”

“Just stay in there and talk!” Raven yelled back at him. Wait, Raven? When did she enter the picture? “We'll let you out when you figured out what you two actually want.” We? Oh, right, Erik could feel the feline guy standing on the other side of the door as well, sitting in front of it like he wanted to block it. Nice try from a guy who was so full of metal. Erik was so angry at them that he barely registered the more important bit in what Raven had said. _You two._

“Erik?” Charles asked behind him. Erik turned around to see his ex standing in the door that led to the en-suite bathroom. “What are you doing here?”

The hope and insecurity in Charles' face was almost to much for Erik to bear. It took him quite some effort not to cross the room and sweep Charles into his arms and tell him that everything was alright and that he didn't need to worry about a thing. But the instant of hesitation was enough to remind him that they'd broken-up. Instead, he started to curse Raven and her damnable shapeshifting as it dawned on him what had actually happened.

“Excuse me, what was that about my sister?” Charles asked, his posture shifting into a somewhat ready to fight one, just as Raven yelled, “You'll thank me afterward!”

Erik shook his head. “She tricked me!” he hissed.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Charles sighed. He walked over to the bed and sat down. “Raven, dear, why don't you let us out of here? I'm sure Erik will promise not to hurt you if you do.”

“No can do, Charles,” Raven called back. “Not before you'd talked and reached a satisfying result.”

Erik turned back at the door. “Like hell,” he murmured, using his powers to unlock the door and melting the keyhole on the other side so Raven wouldn't be able to lock it again. He ignored Charles comment about how this wouldn't work because Raven knew his powers and had a backup plan against this for sure. The problem was, Charles was right. Erik tried to push the now unlocked door open, but first he couldn't even move the handle down and then, after he had moved the bolt with his powers instead of the handle, the door still wouldn't budge. Something heavy was blocking it.

“Erik, no!” Charles leaped to his feet when he guessed what Erik was up to. But Erik had already gotten a hold on the feline guy with his powers and was trying to drag him out of the way. It took him much more effort than he would have guessed to move him even an inch. But Erik still tried.

“Erik, let him down!” Charles now commanded, looking angrily at his back. Erik could feel the anger and worry Charles was projecting quite clearly—anger at him, worry about the guy blocking the door. Then, suddenly, the guy was shoved out of the way. But before Erik could open the door, there was a thumb as something heavy hit the other side of it.

“Now try lifting me out of the way!” Raven called at him. Erik didn't even have to turn to know that Charles was wearing a pretty telling expression announcing to anyone in plain sight that he would forget that he was a pacifist as soon as someone attempted to hurt Raven.

“How about we just try to do what Raven wants and talk,” Charles sighed. “This is obviously the easiest _and least violent_ way.”

“How about you tell your Moira to go fuck herself?” Erik snapped back at his ex. He was definitely not going to talk about this. They were through. If Charles had told him about Moira when they had met, he'd never had dated Charles in the first place.

“What?” Charles hissed back. “What has Moira to do with anything?!”

“Nothing because there isn't anything,” Erik snorted. “There never was.”

“Oh good, they're fighting now,” the feline man's voice came muffled from the other side of the door. “I just hope they don't move on to angry sex too soon.”

“We won't!” Charles and Erik yelled back almost at the same time.

They looked at each other for a moment filled with an awkward silence.

“So,” Charles finally ventured, “What were you saying about my friend Moira?” He looked calm, but Erik could tell, there was danger waiting amidst that calm.

“Your friend?” Erik repeated. “You told me she was your girlfriend!”

“I did no such thing!” Charles snapped at him. “Why would I ever say that? Erik, we're just good friends.”

“You told me so,” Erik said. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Last time we met. At the cafe. Remember?”

Charles blinked at him. Erik almost expected him to say that he'd never even been there but then, Charles nodded. “I do remember meeting,” he admitted. “And I remember you leaving and being angry with me but I don't know why. Tell me, Erik.” He sighed. “I'd really like to know but I won't pry. I promised.”

Erik shook his head. Remembering this afternoon at their favorite cafe still hurt a lot.

“Erik, please,” Charles whispered, reaching out for Erik's hand before settling on gently tugging at his sleeve. “I thought I did something you would like and was so proud that I was finally able to show you and it ended with... you know.”

Yes, Erik knew exactly how it'd ended. Him storming out of the cafe angry and hurt. But looking down at those two blue ponds made the lump in his chest squeeze his heart in a way that left him no choice but to answer. “You were acting all cold and distant that day,” he admitted. “The part about Moira was just somewhat like the last straw.”

“Cold?” Charles repeated. He blinked at Erik like he couldn't believe a word he'd just heard. “I started to learn German because you said you wanted to take me to see your parents!”

“And you used it to talk to me like I was a stranger!” Erik growled.

Charles eyes grew wide. “I just wanted to be nice!” he said. “The book said it was the polite way to talk.”

“Well, but if you use it to address your family or friends or lover, it's worse than rude,” Erik growled. He had no idea how anyone couldn't know that the pronoun “Sie” created quite a distance. Didn't those books teach that like right in the beginning?

Charles blushed. “Oh,” he said. Then, “Oh!” They were silent for a few moments, then, Charles asked, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I thought you were doing it on purpose,” Erik grumbled, but he already felt less angry at Charles, well, for that part, at least.

Charles nodded. “Okay, I see that now,” he mumbled. “And I see why that hurt you. But...” He smacked Erik's chest. “You should have told me so!”

“Ouch!” Erik protested. “I would have but before I cooled down enough not to yell at you, you got that fucking text.”

“Hey, no hitting each other in there!” Raven yelled from the other side of the door. “Behave!”

“Yeah, you heard your mom, bubs,” Raven's friend cackled. “No beating or the big guy will come in and beat the both of you.”

Erik and Charles looked at each other and nodded. They would ignore their captors for now.

“So then, about Moira,” Charles ventured. “What did I say wrong there?”

Erik's face suddenly felt a bit warmer, now that he started to understand that Charles maybe hadn't known that thing either. “You called her your Freundin,” he started.

“Well, yes, that's the word for a female friend,” Charles said. It was apparent that he had no idea what Erik was aiming for.

Erik shook his head. “It also could mean girlfriend,” he sighed. “Er, it's the same word, not two different words like in English and the way you said it... sorry, it just sounded more like girlfriend than like she was one of your friends.”

“What?” Charles gasped. He looked at Erik, the expression in his eyes much intenser than Erik would have liked. Charles took a step back, running a hand though his curly brown locks and appeared to be breathing deeply in and out. “What did I ever do to make you believe this was even a possibility for more than a second?”

“You kiss her,” Erik hissed.

“On the cheek,” Charles sighed somewhat exasperated.

“On the mouth,” Erik corrected him. “A week before we broke up. At that club with the loud music!”

“I was drunk!”

“And that's an excuse for kissing her and telling her that you love her while standing right next to me?!” Erik was on the verge of yelling again.

Raven, on the other hand, was past that. “You guys are seriously the dumbest people I know!”

“Hear, hear,” her friend concurred.

This time, Erik gave the guy a little push in the hope that would make him stumble. “Hey! Concentrate on your boyfriend, idiot,” the man barked. Apparently, to him and Raven this was all a big joke.

“Erik,” Charles whispered. “Did we break up over nothing?”

“I'd hardly call that nothing,” Erik huffed. But looking at Charles, his gaze turned softer. “But well... I might have overreacted a little.”

Charles nodded. “I should have called,” he sighed. “I should have asked.” He stepped up close to Erik. “Can I- can I hug you?”

Erik sighed. He didn't want to but he was smiling as he wrapped his arms around Charles and whispered, “Of course you can.”

Charles chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Erik's waist and rested his head against Erik's broad chest. “I missed you,” he confessed against Erik's neck. The sudden warmth of Charles' breath made him shiver.

“I missed you, too,” Erik whispered back, planting a kiss on Charles' forehead. “I was really hoping that we could talk when I came here today.”

“That reminds me, why did you come by today?” Charles asked. He had started to nuzzle Erik's neck which the latter found utterly distracting.

“I wanted my turtleneck back,” Erik murmured. By now, he was stretching his neck to grant Charles better access.

“But I like it,” Charles pouted. “You can't just take it.”

“Was that why it was lying on your bed?” Erik chuckled. He loved the way Charles blushed.

Charles pressed his lips firmly against Erik's skin as he answered. “I like your scent in my nose when I fall asleep.”

“Hey, you two, why are you so suspiciously quiet in there?” Raven called.

“I bet they're making out right now,” her friend answered.

“Ugh!” Raven snorted. “Please don't have sex while we're in earshot!”

“Sex sounds wonderful,” Charles purred against Erik's skin, a sensation that sent a lot of Erik's blood rushing down. Charles took a tentative step backwards to the bed. “What do you think, darling? Should we have sex now that we're done fighting?”

“I like that idea,” Erik purred back, maneuvering Charles to the edge of the bed. Louder, he added, just to warn and possibly piss off Raven, “I really think we should have sex now.”

They laughed at the grunt from Raven that followed but they missed her retreat as they fell down onto the sheets of Charles' bed. Charles didn't give Erik a chance to prop himself with his arms, but immediately pulled him close and pressed his lips against Erik's.

Charles' eager tongue soon licked over Erik's lips, coaxing them open, caressing his teeth until they finally parted as well, letting it finally find its way inside. Erik groaned and held closer onto Charles as that oh so clever tongue licked over the roof of his mouth. How much Erik had missed this. Their body's were pressed close against each other, their groins rubbing against each other with each movement.

While Charles was busy with kissing, Erik gently ran the tips of his fingers over Charles' cheek and down his neck, gently caressing the pale skin. His eyes were still open despite the kiss. He didn't want to miss a single heartbeat of this. When they broke apart for a brief moment and Charles' eyes fluttered open as well, Erik couldn't help but kiss him back even more.

Erik's searching fingers soon had wandered down and found the hem of the old cardigan Charles was wearing. He was fumbling with it for a while but not yet trying to get it off Charles, because taking it off would mean to take a break from kissing and that was something Erik didn't want to do just now. Instead, he rather plucked the hem of the shirt Charles was wearing beneath from his jeans and then started to open the buttons of it one by one.

They were eventually done kissing for now, when Erik started to move down with his kisses from Charles' lips to his jawline and then to his neck, gently sucking at the skin there, careful not to leave a mark there just yet. There would be time for that later. Erik took a break from kissing Charles skin only for the brief moment it took him to remove the cardigan with Charles' help.

The next two or maybe five heartbeats, Erik was simply staring down at Charles, flushed and pale and naked and just overall perfect Charles. How much had he missed kissing each and every freckle of his. Not until Charles started to chuckle gently was Erik able to tear his gaze away.

“Is anything amiss, my dear?” Charles breathed, one of his hands gently pushing some stray hair out of Erik's eyes. “Did the sight blow your mind?”

Erik laughed. “Actually, I was just thinking about blowing you,” he grinned brightly. He hadn't thought about this before, but now that he'd said it he really did want to suck Charles off or well, at least suck and lick at him long enough to make him come apart at the seams.

Before Charles could answer, Erik brought his lips to Charles' skin again. He licked a wet trail down from Charles' Adam’s apple over his clavicle where he gently bit down for a moment—a thing that never failed to make Charles moan—but then, when going even further down, barely avoided Charles' nipples which earned him a frustrated grunt. Erik licked down to Charles' navel and dipped his tongue in coaxing another moan out of Charles.

Using his powers instead of his hand which was busy playing with Charles' neglected nipples anyway, Erik pulled down the zipper and opened the button of Charles' jeans. There already was a telling bulge in Charles shorts, one much similar to the one in Erik's own trousers. Erik licked his lips. He could already see some wet strains on Charles' underwear. He wanted him so bad right now.

With one swift motion, Erik freed Charles of his jeans and his shorts. Then, he settled back down again between Charles' legs. Erik didn't look up at Charles when he made himself comfortable there. Nor did he look at the erection in front of him more than necessary. Once again he licked his lips which suddenly felt very dry. Just like his throat.

He tried to ignore the ache of his own throbbing erection as best as he could. His slacks confined him in an uncomfortable way and pulling down the zipper with his powers only helped this much.

But he didn't want to waste time freeing himself when he could put his concentration and especially his mouth to a much better use, like powdering kisses all over Charles' erection, on the tip, up and down his length, down at the base where curly pubic hair tickled his nose. Somewhere in the direction of the headboard, Erik could hear Charles gasp and moan whenever his lips touched the sensitive flesh. Erik grinned.

Erik kissed a bead of precome off the tip, before he opened his mouth and closed his lips around the tip. Charles drawled out a long moan. Erik sucked at it once, before he released Charles again, the one hand not supporting his weight wandering up and down Charles' hip, ready to keep him still whenever needed though he wouldn't need that just now, while he was just teasing him.

“Erik,” Charles gasped. He had woven his fingers into Erik's hair and was tugging gently, trying to get his mouth back around his penis. “Please.”

But Erik wasn't done with the teasing just now. He kissed his way down the shaft again, just to lick back up again, sucking at the tip again. He repeated this a few more times, until Charles was squirming beneath him and the words Erik could make out between the pants and curses sounded more and more pleading.

“Erik,” Charles panted. “Magnus. Lehnsherr. If you don't … oh, there's good... if you don't get your lovely lips around my dick right now… ah, just like that, there's a good chap..” Whatever he was saying after that was lost in a long moan, as Erik slowly took him deeper into his mouth, careful not to take him deeper than he could take just now and even more careful to keep Charles' hip firmly on the mattress.

It took him a few tries until he got relaxed enough to fit more than the tip inside his mouth, each try ending with him pressing his tongue against the underside of Charles' penis while pulling back slowly. By then, Charles had started to wriggle his lips already, clearly under the impression that he still was being teased. Patience, Erik very pointedly thought in Charles' direction. It seemed like Charles had picked up that thought because he stopped squirming, though it seemed to cost him some effort. Erik took a deep breath.

He took his time taking Charles' in again, deeper this time and more carefully. He'd always admired how easy Charles made it look like when their positions were the other way around. Erik, on the other hand, had almost to force himself to relax enough to make it happen. And even so, he still couldn't fit Charles entirely inside his mouth.

Judging from the way Charles cursed and moaned as Erik started to rock his head up and down again, this didn't matter much. The pull of Charles' fingers on his hair was bordering on painful by now and it grew increasingly difficult for Erik to hold him in place. But he didn't dare to let go just now. Charles was usually careful but that didn't mean that Erik understood that well enough to trust him a hundred percent in this kind of situation.

After an especially forceful pull, which made Erik almost gasp with the sudden pain, he felt more than heard Charles' mental voice in his mind, telling him in an unmistakably way that he was very close to come. Instead of pulling back like Charles apparently expected him though, Erik just sucked even harder.

Charles' orgasm still came a little bit unexpected, despite the warning and Charles going still shortly before. Erik swallowed to get his mouth empty and then swallowed some more times to get enough of the bitter taste gone to make it more than bearable. When he let go of Charles' penis and looked up, he found Charles panting, hair sticking to his forehead but smiling brightly.

“That was,” Charles gasped. He ran a hand through his hair. “That was something. I missed this.” He laughed softly, a sound that never failed to make Erik's stomach flutter no matter how aroused he felt by the sight in front of him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Erik murmured. He leaned up to kiss Charles, a notion that was returned eagerly by Charles' tongue in his mouth and his arms around his neck. Erik hissed in air when his still confined penis brushed against Charles' tight.

Charles chuckled. “Should I do something about this?” He moved his tight against Erik some more, forcing a groan out of him. Charles licked his lips. “I almost forgot your taste by now.”

“Your hands should be enough by now,” Erik groaned. “Just make it quick.” All he could do by now was not to rut against Charles' tight. All the more he was glad when Charles slipped his hand into his shorts without any hesitation. It only took a few strokes to bring him over the edge by now, which was all the same with Erik.

He collapsed onto Charles with an exhausted sigh.

“He,” Charles laughed softly. “You can't just sleep right here and now.” He tried to nudge Erik from him, but in vain. Erik merely grunted. “You're heavy. And stubborn. Come on, get off me, we can cuddle without you lying on me, don't you think?”

Instead of answering that, Erik rather engaged Charles in another kiss, hugging him close while they were kissing, so he could roll around to switch their position without having to loose touch with Charles. “Better now?” he asked, stroking Charles' hair.

“Much better,” Charles agreed, resting his head on Erik's chest. He yawned. “Please tell me you don't have to get back to work now.”

Erik blinked at him. “Work, right.” He cursed, summoning his cell phone with his powers. “I just text Emma and tell her that I'll take the rest of the day off,” he sighed. He felt by no means able to drag himself back to work now. Not even if that wouldn't have meant to part from Charles again this soon.

“A very wise decision,” Charles commented, a sly grin on his lips as he nuzzled against Erik's neck. “We've quite a lot of time to make up for, don't you think?”

–

“I seriously can't believe those two,” Raven sighed. She was pacing in the living room. Logan watched her with barely concealed amusement. “From 'I hate you' to 'Let's fuck' in what... two minutes? Seriously, I should have a talk with Charles.”

Logan barked out a laugh. “Shouldn't you be happy that my plan did work out as you wanted?”

Raven glared at him. “I didn't want _that_!” She pointed accusingly in the direction of her brother's bedroom. If she listened for a moment, she would hear sounds that she refused to identify. She should have know that she would regret getting involved into her brother's love life.

“You could have expected that that would happen,” Logan laughed. “Well,” he grinned, folding his arms behind his head. “At least it's better than your brother moping all the time, don't you think so?”

Raven snorted. “Yeah, right.” She rolled her eyes. “That really cheers me up right now.” She glared again in the direction of Charles' room. “At least be quiet, you fuckers!” she yelled in the general direction. Not that they would hear her. But it made her feel better.

Logan got up from the couch and stepped over to her, compassionately patting her shoulder. “Give those bubs a break,” he grinned. “I'm sure they have a lot to make up for.” Raven shot him a glare so deathly he grinned even broader. “Maybe I could schedule you in an additional shift tonight. Now come on, I got a bar to open.”

With that, he went for the door, leaving it to Raven to follow him. With a last glare in the direction of her brother's room and a sigh, Raven grabbed her bag and followed him.


End file.
